Nights In Parks
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Ellie runs into Craig in teh park and she tells him how she feels.[OneShot][Crellie] Set after WPA.


**Title: **Nights In Parks  
**Summary: **Ellie runs into Craig in the park and she finally lets him know how she feels. Crellie  
**Pairing: **Crellie. Craig/Ellie  
**Disclaimer; **I do not own Degrassi or any of the charectors. They both belong to The-N and CTV.  
**A/N: **Okay, so I hope this turned out okay. It takes place about a couple days to a week after WPA. There may be some errors in it and I realize it. Just let me know how my writing and storyline went. 

**Nights In Parks**

She shoved a black of her fiery red hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. She'd loved him, she really had and he took her heart away and stomp on it. For Manny Santos. Sitting on a swing in the park Ellie took in her surroundings as the cold October air blew around her, messing up her hair and blowing her hoodie's hood against the back of her neck.

He'd picked Manny at the band's last gig and broke her heart in two, all over again. The drama never seized to stop in Degrassi. Pumping her legs at her knees Ellie flung herself into the hair, slowly and calmly, just what she needed to calm her freshly rattled nerves. Sighing a deep breath Ellie brought the swing to a stop and she took in the night.

It was starry and calm, nothing in the world was going on, besides Ellie trying to heal her broken heart. She hated having a broken heart, yet she managed to get it broken over and over again. Her Mom, Sean and now Craig, people seemed to love to break her heart, no matter what distance she put between herself and them.

Ellie heard footsteps beside her and she looked over at them. It was Craig. Sighing she realized she didn't want to see him, but she had no choice. "Elle…" He stated as he reached the swings.

"Craig, hey." She replied and Ellie watched him sit in the swing next to hers. As she felt his body heat touch her bare skin she felt a tingle rush up her spine quickly. She was in love with him, and she couldn't help it. Part of her hated it.

"What's up?" He asked her and Ellie rolled her eyes and fought back a witty, sarcastic remark. What was she doing? Sitting in a park trying to heal her heart again, but finding it impossible. That was what she was doing.

"Nothing." She mumbled in response before casting a quick glance in his direction. He was wearing a baggy tee-shirt and dark blue jeans, pumping his legs slightly his swing lifted a foot in the air before bringing him back down again. "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" She asked him not bothering to disguise the anger in her voice.

Craig met her eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I think she might be asleep." He answered, guilt lining his voice. Shaking her head Ellie didn't know why she expected more from him. He was a heartbreaker. She watched him to it to her best friend.

"Needs her beauty sleep, huh?" She asked not bothering to fight the sarcasm anymore. He didn't deserve it. Ellie pumped her legs quickly, throwing her swing high into the air.

She turned her head and watched Craig follow her lead. His swing swung in the same rhythem as Ellie's as he answered. "Yeah, sure."

Ellie turned from Craig and continued to pump her legs harder. "So you're like happy right?" She asked facing him again as she stopped pumping her legs.

Craig stopped himself in the sand beneath the swings and stood from the swing. "Yeah, sure Ellie. You?" He asked and Ellie stood off of her own swing.

She rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of him in the dark park. "Why ask about me? I'm the one to help you through, right?" She asked referring to his reason for not wanting to date her. She was there for him. She helped him.

"Elle…come on." Craig replied running to catch up with her.

"No Craig! You have Manny now, why are you here?" She asked shoving her hands in her hoodie and facing Craig. He was always around her, and since the night of the gig she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I wanted to be alone, and the park has always been a good place for me." He stated and Ellie realized she hated him even more. The park had been a place she started going to after her Dad left for Iraq. It really never helped her, but she loved the calm it always brought to the town.

"Me too." She muttered and turned from him again. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep. She didn't want to be around Craig Manning or be reminded of him anymore.

"Ellie, wait." She heard him again and she flinched at the sound of his voice. She just wanted to go away.

"What?" She asked stopping in her tracks, but not turning to face him.

"I'm sorry okay?" He asked and Ellie propped her shoulders up and then down.

"Okay." She answered.

"Okay." He mumbled back and Ellie turned to face him. She just wanted to talk to him and let him know, but he had Manny. Like he'd want to listen. "Look Craig…" She started but couldn't finish. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but he didn't want her.

"What?" He asked stepping closer to her and bending his head down to be able to hear her. Ellie realized she missed it. She missed him, she missed having a harmless crush on him, she missed everything before Manny.

"I miss you." She told him breathing the words out slightly.

"I'm still here." He answered and Ellie rolled her eyes, he didn't get it.

"Not how you used to."

Craig nodded his head, finally understanding. "I'm sorry Ellie." He told her and Ellie couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to give it a chance. She had just let Sean go and every day since he left she regretted it and wished she did something different. She wasn't going to let Craig go, not without giving it everything.

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking every second of the moment in. His warm lips pushed against hers and she hadn't felt so happy since the day she first kissed Sean Cameron. She finally felt okay. "Ellie." Craig breathed out pushing Ellie away from his body.

"I can't." He answered and Ellie nodded, she really wasn't expecting less.

"Yeah, I know." She replied and turned from Craig. Walking away from him Ellie realized the huge hole in her heart was dissapering as she realized she put everything into Craig Manning, and it no longer meant anything that he didn't like her back. Because she did everything she could to let him know how she felt. A smile spread over Ellie's lips as she walked out of the park and down the road. She was ready to move on. At least a little bit now.


End file.
